


Summons

by szczepter



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Other, Reunions, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: Caster Gilgamesh Summons Enkidu to a Grail War; Angst and Sap
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Caster, Enkidu/Gilgamesh
Comments: 15
Kudos: 84





	Summons

_Another servant?_

_Gilgamesh nodded and let the man in front of him regard him with skepticism. He grits his teeth and waited patiently for getting the approval from his master._

_I don’t understand. Why is this necessary? Aren’t you my servant?_

_Yes, I am mon- I mean master. But...I have a plan._

_The man crossed his arms over his chest._

_A plan you say? Better than mine?_

_Gilgamesh picked his next words carefully. Being a caster certainly made it possible what he wanted to attempt, but being an archer granted him that wider breadth of freedom._

_You win some and you lose some._

_Comparable. He said slowly. If we wish to win, we need allies and none of the enemies summoned to the war are a good idea, since they will inevitably betray us._

_He could feel how his master’s mood changed to slight curiosity._

_I suppose. And a Caster can summon another servant you say?_

_Yes._

_But you will be its master, not me._

_Gilgamesh gritted his teeth again, pride stinging._

_I assure you master that the servant I will summon will be most loyal._

_His master smiled pleased and Gil smirked to himself. He never said to whom._

_Very well. I agree. Just make sure it’s someone strong._

_Oh, don’t worry about it. They are strong._

_Very strong._

* * *

The summoning circle was finally finished.

Normally, he’d order someone to do it for him, only giving out specific instructions to the minions only happy to be carrying out his will.

Currently, he had no such luxury. He himself being... _playing_ the part of a minion, he had to complete the necessary arrangements.

Plus, this was _personal_.

Very personal.

He took his time with the preparation, flipping through grimoires and mage notes he acquired over the centuries. He picked an old church for the ritual, away from prying eyes of mongrels of this era and his own master.

The fool trusted him and it was his mistake.

He paused when the thought crossed his mind. It was very much reminiscent of something his past, younger, brasher and cruder self would think.

Interesting. Perhaps the time spend in the throne of heroes was affecting him that he was regressing. After all, he might want his master’s win but he had a wish himself after all.

It didn’t matter in the long run anyway. He’d get what he wanted this time.

Preparations complete, he reached out his palm and materialized an object from his treasury.

It was a bracelet, made out of pure gold. Smooth and cool to the touch and before sacrificing it forever to the flames of magic he held it tenderly in his hand, running his thumb over the smooth surface.

It was a gift from him.

And it was Enkidu’s favorite.

He placed the binding artifact in the center of the circle and turned to face the pedestal with a ruined altar on top where he took his place, overseeing everything.

His footsteps echoed in the dead silence of the church and when Gilgamesh spoke, starting the chant it almost felt as if his voice was splitting the air in half.

Gilgamesh used a chant of his own devise, calling on for the strongest warrior of Uruk making it as specific as possible and channeling his own mana into the vortex which appeared in the middle of the church.

The chant used by human mages was long and convoluted.

Humans. Always making everything unnecessary complicated.

The air cracked around him and he could now taste iron in his mouth, his temples pulsing with all the mana density in the atmosphere. It was hard to breathe for a short moment (he dismissed the thought that it could have just been him holding his breath), but a normal human or even a lesser mage could very well asphyxiated if they weren’t careful. 

His heart stopped for a split second when the violent discharge was settling down, only white lightning illuminating the circle. Suddenly it thudded violently against his ribcage when he saw a sliver at first and then a sea of familiar green.

The lightning died down completely and for a moment it was all eerie quiet.

“Enkidu. Lancer. I have heard your call…. _master.”_

Gilgamesh was silent and as still as a statue when Enkidu opened their eyes, the last word tumbling out of their lips suddenly, laced with confusion.

Silence.

Enkidu blinked a few times, looked over their hands curiously and then dropped them at their sides to look at Gilgamesh again.

“I must admit this is...a little surprising.” They said, voice light and airy like a breeze.

Gilgamesh was aware of his breath growing deeper.

“Well...aren’t you going to say anything?” Enkidu folded their hands behind their back and smiled the way Gilgamesh remembered so well.

When he refused to so much as make a move, Enkidu frowned, their lips pursing in a slight pout now.

Finally, with a sigh, they stepped out of the summoning circle and headed towards the pedestal.

Their bare feet slapped against the marble floor, getting closer and closer, until they reached the altar. 

Gilgamesh was a picture of a perfect statue. Or so he thought.

Then Enkidu reached him, getting into his space as closely as possible, peering up at him.

“Well? Gil?”

Gilgamesh loved Enkidu. He loved them more than any treasure in his treasury, more than Uruk, more than his people, but even he was surprised by how his own body moved, enveloping the slighter frame and crushing it to his chest.

Hands tangled into silky, long hair, twisting maybe even a bit painfully.

Enkidu reacted quickly, bringing his own arms around his back, squeezing hard as if they wanted to mold Gilgamesh into their own body.

It would be heaven, Gilgamesh thought, if they could melt in the rain together like the clay that Enkidu was made off.

Enkidu patted him on the back.

“There, there. I missed you as well.”

Gilgamesh suddenly burst out laughing. He pulled away from Enkidu, to look at them, take in all of them, drink in their image and commit it to memory.

Enkidu was smiling, eyes shining and looking the same as on the last happy day they shared in the golden city. 

Neither knew who moved first but that information was irrelevant. The clash of mouths and teeth sent an electric shock through Gilgamesh’s spine.

He knew he was pulling a fistful of green hair too hard but Enkidu’s moan was definitely not that of pain, as neither was his.

Hands gripped his own robes and pulled. He could hear something tearing but he really didn’t care.

The only thing….the only _person_ he cared about was writhing in his arms and biting on his lips and consequently undressing him.

He’d be lying if he wasn’t hoping for it.

* * *

“Another grail war?”

“Mhm.” Gilgamesh hummed sleepily, one hand under his head, the other tracing lazy patterns on the small of Enkidu’s back.

Enkidu sighed, and rolling onto his back sat up where they were previously lounging next to Gilgamesh.

Gil’s hand dropped on the marble beside him and he almost looked like he was asleep, but his eyes were half-mast and greedily watched Enkidu and their every movement.

Eventually he also sat up when the cold marble of the pedestal was becoming uncomfortable. Even for a heroic spirit.

“What is it?” He asked with lips against Enkidu’s pale shoulder.

His companion was silent and the king of Uruk used that time to map and remember the shape of their shoulder, their nape and the first few bumps of their spine.

Suddenly, Enkidu stirred and turned to face him.

“Did your master order you?”

Gilgamesh frowned.

“No. He didn’t.”

Enkidu closed their eyes and sighed in resignation and….something that closely resembled disappointment.

“You are unhappy.” Gilgamesh stated.

Enkidu opened their eyes and looked at him with his characteristic sadness. The one that always made him feel a bit uneasy because no matter what he did he could never get rid of it.

Sometimes Gilgamesh thought that Enkidu knew more than they let on, despite him being the one with the gift of clairvoyance and prophetic dreams.

“I _would_ be overjoyed. In different circumstances.”

“Such as?”

Enkidu smiled sadly. He brushed golden, messy locks out of Gil’s eyes and ran the tips of his fingers over his cheek.

“Such as you not torturing yourself for a few fleeting moments.”

Gil sat more upright, one hand circling Enkidu’s naked waist and bringing them closely together.

“I am not torturing myself. I am fixing things. Fixing old mistakes.”

Enkidu tilted their head to the side.

“You know this will end sooner or, later right? Either we die or we win and I disappear.”

Gilgamesh smirked then.

“Wrong. On both accounts.”

“How so?”

Gil’s smirk turned into a dangerous grin, one that Enkidu hasn’t seen in millennia.

Gil raised his hand, showing the red markings representing the command spells. He was after all a master as well.

Enkidu’s mouth opened around a question, but when one of the red marks turned brighter, they gasped and shivered when they felt the magical energy from the command seal hit them both and bind their spirits together.

“I have a plan.” Gil said and met Enkidu’s gaze head on. “Will you help me get my wish?”

When Enkidu caught their breath, they responded with a mirror grin.

“Yes… _master.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I have a discord server for these two and fate in general so if ya wanna hop right in discord.gg/bzjSmFA
> 
> this idea was also born on the server :D


End file.
